The Winding Garden Path
by BrownieHartz
Summary: When your life is falling apart where do you go when you dream? VERY Liason!
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth in Rose Garden

Chapter 1 –

The music drifted out over the garden… Elizabeth had slipped out from the party to think. It was hard being in this house again, without Emily and yet her mind wondered to Jason and his forgotten childhood. Did he toss and turn at night like Jake? Did he hate waking up in the morning like Cameron? Was he a terrible toddler? What was his adolescence like? If only she could ask Monica but the world still believed that Lucky was Jake's father.

But today, well today they could see each other without exposing their secret. Today she was Emily's best friend, and he was her brother and Alan's son. Today if they were seen together it was acceptable. Everyone would believe they were merely comforting each other. Today they could be seen together in public and she was planning on a romantic walk in the rose garden.

The small service they held was beautiful. Alan and Emily would have been proud of the Quartermaine's today. Even with Edward, Ned, Tracy, Monica, and Luke, the service went without a hitch and the gathering after _had_ remained civil. Monica had even turned to Jason during the service for a shoulder to cry on.

She knew exactly what Emily would say to her if she were here "Follow your heart Elizabeth. You two love each other and you've been dancing around each other for too long now. You owe it to yourselves to try to be together." If only she would listen to her own advice back when Emily was still dating Sonny, 'Love shouldn't be safe.' Sometimes she wished she could go back and make different choices, declaring to the world that Jake was Jason's son when she first got the results back.

"Oh, hello. Do you like the roses? My Maria used to love Roses." She would recognize this man's voice anywhere; it still gave her nightmares. Turning she found him, Anthony Zacchara, standing just a few feet away from her. This man had made her stand on the edge of the parapet and threatened for her to jump when Jason arrived and together they made it out safely.

Elizabeth was not going to let this man scare her again. She took a second to muster up her strength and replied to him. "Lila had the best Rose Garden in the state."

"Yes, my Maria would have loved this garden. I saw them from the road and I had to see the roses. Maria's roses were more beautiful than these before Johnny came along."

"Is Johnny your son?" Her heart was racing faster and faster the longer she was there with him. What if he snapped and went crazy again? No one inside could see her and surely they wouldn't hear her if she screamed. She was kicking herself for walking to the edge of the garden alone. She wished Jason were there with her, but she hadn't seen him since the service ended.

"Yeah, my little boy Johnny, everything changed after he was born. Do you have any children?" He sat down on the bench beside where she stood as he asked the question. The look in his eye frightened her, like he was watching and waiting for her to make a mistake.

"I have two boys." She began envisioning the paths in the garden and the smartest way to get past him and back toward the house.

"Oh that's nice. Daughters will corrupt your sons. They will betray their fathers, and some day their husbands. Even you, I bet you don't love your husband now that you have children." The look on his face was the same from that night at Wyndemere. He looked like a maniac.

"I'm not married." Her voice quivered and her hands and knees bad begun to tremble. This time there was no Jason to save her.

"Did you love your sons more? Is that why he left you? Why is it women cannot stay faithful to their mates?"

Elizabeth was taking small steps away from Zacchara and closer to the path leading deeper into the garden. Then she heard steps behind her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her body locked ready for one of his goons to snatch her.

His arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her toward him. His head found the nock between her shoulder and her neck and nuzzled there. He whispered into her ear, "I love you Elizabeth."

"JASON!" She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She knew Anthony was only steps away but she couldn't contain herself, she had been so frightened.

"Hello Mr. Morgan," Anthony said coolly. Jason looking up and realizing that he was watching this tender moment. He had taken off into the garden after the service, he thought it would be easier to avoid everyone and had just gone back to see Elizabeth. Now Zacchara knew Elizabeth meant something to him, and if he heard him, that he even loved her.

"What are _you_ doing here Zacchara?"

"Just enjoying the view …and the roses." An evil smile crossed over his face as he stood from the bench and turned to leave. He had valuable information now, Morgan had two sons.

"What are you doing out here alone Elizabeth?" Jason asked concerned.

"I came out to think, I didn't know he was wandering around out here. Do you think he heard you?" The fear for her boys was evident on her face and in her body language.

"Yes, and that makes you a target Elizabeth."

"He knows about Cameron and Jake…"

"Marry me Elizabeth. It will be so much safer if you three live with me so I can have guards on you; I can easily up the security at the penthouse."

"Jason I'm not going to marry you just because it would be safer."

"Then marry me because I love you."

"Of course I will" she leaned and kissed him. She knew that she should be scared for her boys but in this moment, she was just too happy.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like weeks (and if you read this when I posted it originally it has been) Elizabeth broke from Jason's embrace and asked "Now what do we do

After what felt like weeks (and if you read this when I posted it originally it has been) Elizabeth broke from Jason's embrace and asked "Now what do we do?"

"What ever you think is best."

"Oh No Jason, no more avoiding questions and having me make all the decisions."

He laughed and flashed his sly smile, then leaning in, he kissed her on the forehead. He ran his hand through her soft chestnut hair and took a moment to smell her locks. "I would really like to tell Monica."

"About Jake?"

"And us" he answered quickly.

"Ok," she answers with a big smile. Then lacing her hands on the sides of his face, she pulled him into a kiss. Jason ended the kiss and grabbed her hand and led her back toward the Q mansion. He knew letting the Qs back into his life, and into Elizabeth's, would change everything forever. As they approached the French doors, that would lead them into the living room, Jason dropped Elizabeth's hand. He wasn't ready for the whole lot of Quartermaines to know about Elizabeth and Jake just yet. Right now, he just wanted to tell Monica. She had stayed clean since her trip to rehab after hitting Sam, but still hadn't regained that bounce in her step. He hoped this news would bring a smile to his mother's face and into her heart.

Elizabeth was a little surprised when Jason let go of her hand, but had somewhat expected it, after all Jason did say 'tell Monica' not all of Port Charles. The rest would find out in time, when she had a ring, or when she moved in with him. She just couldn't bring herself to care… it was finally real and that's what she would focus on for now. She followed behind Jason, while also trying to be discrete about being with him. She spotted Edward from across the room staring at her, his eyes burned a whole down to the depths of her soul. She now knew where young Jake got his stare. It still amazed her that anyone believed Jake was Lucky's son. He had bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He picked up new words much faster than Cameron had. The first time she heard him call lucky 'daddy' she remembered the pain and heartache she felt. She pulled the boys aside after Lucky left and said they should call him Lucky and not Daddy. Lucky was furious but she just could not let Jason's son call him dad.

"Elizabeth" asked Monica for the third time. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Oh, Monica I'm fine, just lost in thought I guess. You know I've missed Emily every day."

"Me too. You were always there for her even when we couldn't be."

"She loved you all so much. She could look past all of the crap and see down into your heart and always knew just what to say."

"And when to say it, she was a gift." Monica smiled. It still hurt so much losing Emily and Alan but, it was good to know that they lived on in others, as well as her self. Emily and Alan wouldn't ever really be gone, she thought.

Elizabeth found Jason again in the crowd. Their eyes connected and he tilted his head toward the kitchen indicating she take Monica there to talk. "Do you think we could talk privately?"

"OH" she replied shockingly. "Well yes, would you like to go upstairs?"

"I was thinking maybe the kitchen." She hoped Monica wouldn't ask questions and instead would just follow along.

"Ok, but I can't guarantee that we will be alone." 'Funny…' thought Elizabeth as knew she was right.

Elizabeth led the way to the kitchen, pushing the swinging door and nearly walking right into Jason. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist. She was so close. He pulled Elizabeth into his arms for a tight embrace. Instinctively his lips found hers and they crashed down with lustful passion. How he ever lived without her was still a mystery to him.

Monica pushed the door open to see Jason and Elizabeth kissing. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were bursting. She was certain Elizabeth didn't intend for her to see that when she asked to meet with her in private. And now she understood when they had re-entered the party earlier within moments of each other.

"Monica, there is something we'd like to tell you." Jason kept one arm wrapped around Elizabeth's waist while turning to face Monica.

"We never meant to hurt anyone" Elizabeth tried to explain. She hoped Monica wouldn't be angry with them.

"I wanted to tell you after Michael… but it just wasn't the right time. With things heating up against the Zacchara's"

"I thought things got calmer after it happened," Monica questioned.

"Only because I took the business from Sonny to protect Michael and Morgan. You are the only one that now knows about Elizabeth and me."

"Are you two together now?"

"We had been seeing each other in secret, before Michael got hurt. We had actually gotten engaged that morning."

"but, I backed away." Jason interjected, "I was too afraid for Cam and Jake, to have them with me and in this life."

"What about Lucky? He is the only father Cameron has known, and he is Jake's father."

"Jake isn't…" Elizabeth started.

"Jake is my son."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT MY BOY! That child is the spitting image of my dear Lila. There was no way young Jacob Martin was a Spencer," Edward bellowed.

"Oh, Jason!"

"He'll take over ELQ after I pass on, oh this is perfect. Granted, I always thought it would be you to take over Jason. But your son, well it's a dream come true. I MUST tell everyone at once."

"Edward…"

"Edward…"

"No" Jason yelled over top of the women and Edward. His eyes were fierce but the old man was already headed out into the party.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement I'd like to make. The Quartermaine family has fallen on some hard times lately. But now we find ourselves with a reason to celebrate. Our very own Jason Quartermaine Morgan has given us a grandson. Jacob Martin Quartermaine." All eyes fell on Jason and Elizabeth standing at the entrance to the room.

"You little b, does Lucky know he's been raising your illegitimate children?"

Without missing a beat, Jason's fist made contact with Luke's face. "If you ever call her that, or talk about my children that way again…"

"You'll what? Kill him Jason? That is what you do, isn't it?" Tracy asked Jason.

"Tracey, you're just upset that Dillon and Ned won't get ELQ." Edward yelled at Tracey.

"Don't drag me into this argument" Ned was surprised nothing had gone down sooner, but this was something even he could not expect.

"You don't have room to talk Tracey, like Luke has ever been any kind of father to his kids. Lulu lives here with us while Luke goes off gallivanting across the US." Monica said through gritted teeth.

"ELQ belongs to me! Alan left it to me, remember daddy? And I will do with it what I want" Tracey yelled.

-Ahem-

"Alan Go Away!! Now is not the time for this!" Yelled Tracy at the empty chair. The citizens of Port Charles seemed to be enjoying this Quartermaine 'family discussion'.

"I've been a better parent than you, Monica. At least all of my children are still alive." Luke said with smirk.

"You've gone too far Spencer, you scum, I don't care who you are married to." Edward was furious, the veins on his head looked like they were ready to burst.

"Not because of you! You would have gotten them killed years ago, if not for Laura. No wonder the poor woman lost her mind," Monica countered.

"Now, you know I left everything to Jason's son…and now that we know Jacob is his, what are you planning on doing Tracey?" asked Alan.

"The same thing I have been doing. No one knows I changed the will or that you left ELQ to Jason's son."

"I KNEW IT!" Edward boomed. "I knew Alan didn't leave it to you."

"Spanky, what did you just do?" Luke was horrified by her admission.

"Did you hear that Jason, my boy?"

"I want you and your pathetic excuse for a husband out of my house YESTERDAY!" Monica declared.

"Jason?" Edward turned to find Jason and Elizabeth gone. They were already on his bike, headed nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to go back you know

**Chapter 3**

"We have to go back you know?"

"Why," he asked with a puzzled expression that soon turned into a laugh.

Elizabeth pretended to not notice he was picking on her, "To get our boys. I'm sure Grams is at the house by now."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth; I'm so tired of lying Jason. I hate that Edward told everyone like that, but I'm not sorry that its out. I want to be with you in public and to finally allow Jake to call you dad."

"Has he called Lucky dad?" Jason asked, not really sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Only, once. God Jason, it broke my heart. I told the boys to both call him Lucky instead of daddy. How could I ever allow _your_ son to call _him_ dad?" she broke down into tears and fell into his chest.

"I think we both always knew this wouldn't work. I wish I could have made different choices Elizabeth. Tried harder to go back to the Quartermaines or never had gotten into the business with Sonny. Maybe Alan and Emily would still be alive, and Cameron and Jake might both be mine."

"I may never have known you as Jason Quartermaine."

"You would have known me, through Emily."

"Jason, this isn't like you. I am done trying to change you. I know and accept that your life is dangerous, but I also know you and that you will do everything in your power to keep us safe."

"And, what if…"

"No, you can't think that way anymore! We finally have everything we've ever wanted. We can be together, as a family, and raise our boys, together."

"I remember thinking, what if I had come back earlier that night, and we slept together instead of you and Zander. Then, Cameron could have been my son. But I pushed you away…" Jason voice trailed off.

"..You were only trying to protect me."

"I lied to you. I knew I could trust you with the truth, but I always put Sonny first. And Carly. I gave up my life to give Carly the life she wanted with her boys. It is one of the few things in my life that I regret. I put another family before my own. I thought I was just giving up _my_ happiness, but it affected you and the boys. I've let this go so long that Lucky wants to adopt Cam now."

"I've never allowed him to adopt Cam. I guess I knew the secret would come out eventually. I was, I am, scared that Lucky will try to take Cam away from me."

"Elizabeth, look at me. Do you trust me?" Jason asked making her meet his blue eyes with her own.

"Of course I do," She said earnestly.

"Then believe me when I tell you, I will do _everything_ _in my power_ to keep my family together. I finally get to have you, and **no one** is going to take that away!"

He said it with such conviction, she couldn't help but believe him. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you so much" Jason kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her. It felt too good being able to hold her again.

"Let's go home" she whispered in his ear.

Elizabeth's fears were realized as soon as they pulled in and saw her Gram's car in the driveway. Jason offered his hand to help her off the bike and followed closely behind her. Just before she reached the door, he slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick squeeze to let her know he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. With one final deep breath, she entered her home.

"Grams?" Elizabeth called out to the seemingly empty house. She started towards the kitchen when footsteps on the stairs made her turn around.

"I just finished putting the boys down for the night. Your babysitter has been paid and I told her to go ahead and leave early." Audrey said flatly.

"Thanks"

"Hello Mr. Morgan." Audrey added a note of dissatisfaction to his name while smiling at him all the while. He was still standing at the entrance to the house, barely two feet from the door. She continued toward the living room and sat down on the couch before announcing "I'm ready."

Elizabeth and Jason shared glances of confusion.

"Well? Why don't you two sit down and tell me everything."

Elizabeth and Jason each sat in a chair facing Audrey. "You aren't mad?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"Now I didn't say that, but did you really expect me to believe that Jake was Lucky's son? He looks nothing like the man."

"I guess not." Elizabeth was already in tears, Jason knew she needed support and he reached over, grabbed her hand, gave it a little squeeze, and didn't let go. "You already know about the night of the blackout."

"So he is Jason's. What about you two?" Audrey asked simply.

"We were not together again until after Jake was born, and Lucky was already sleeping with Sam."

"That's why you needed me to babysit more often after he left?"

"For awhile, yes"

"And then the Corinthos boy…"

"Jason had asked me to marry him earlier that day." Elizabeth smiled through her teary eyes. 'That had been one of the happiest moments of her life.'

"Oh?" Audrey looked questioningly at Jason.

"Yeah, we finally talked again a few days after things settled down a bit. Jason thought it would be best to stay apart, to protect the me and the boys, we agreed and stopped seeing each other."

"And what exactly changed?" Audrey was more than a little curious and annoyed at this point and wanted answers.

Tap-tap

Both women's eyes immediately went to the front door, while Jason continued to look down at his hands. "Your guards are here." He stated calmly and quickly glancing to Elizabeth.

"Already?" asked Audrey with slight panic in her voice. "Is my family safe? Do I need to call Steven and Sarah? What about her parents?"

"Grams" Elizabeth said in frustration.

"No, it's okay," Jason replied. "They should all be fine, as long as they don't come to Port Charles for a few weeks. **You** may want to consider having guards though. Elizabeth and the boys will be safe with me."

"Safe – ha! They had better be, _Mr. Morgan_ . If anything happens to even one hair on their heads…"

"Grams, please we did our best to keep the secret to protect them. If we can sacrifice our own hearts breaking, don't you think we will do anything and everything to protect them?"

"I hope you're right Elizabeth. And I hope you're prepared for the fallout of your decisions -starting with work tomorrow. Well, I came for the truth… Jacob Martin… JM. It's a wonder anyone believed you at all Elizabeth. You were practically begging people to figure it out. And you, you had better protect my granddaughter and great grandsons Morgan!" Audrey stated matter of factly 'and with a distinct hint of a threat' Jason thought, she then hastily got off the couch, grabbed her bag and left the house without another word or look at Jason or Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry about that… She just…"

"She is worried about you." Jason knew Elizabeth was worried about his feelings, but he was there to support and protect her and the boys after all. "I have to go walk the guards over the grounds and make sure they understand everything about this assignment. Do you remember Milo?"

"Max's brother, right? From the coffee shop?"

"Yeah. He is going to be your main guard. He will be the one with you during the day. Try not to lose him, or ask him to leave you alone, please"

"I understand Jason, I'm not going to pull a Carly." And, after receiving a _look_ from Jason, she added, "Don't worry about me."

"Impossible" He stated and then let out a small sigh.

"I'm going to head up to bed, feel free to come on up when you're done." Oh, how he did love this woman!


	4. Chapter 4

b Chapter 4 /b

b Chapter 4 /b

Jason woke up as if out of a dream and thought he heard mumbled talking. Dismissing it as Spinelli playing video games online again, he lifted his arm to get the sleep out of his eye and run his hand through his hair. Just as he tried to put his arm back at his side a petite brunette rolled over onto his chest, placing her head squarely on his pectoral muscle and her left arm across his chest. His eyes shot open and took in his remarkable surroundings. He was in Elizabeth's house, Elizabeth's room, and even Elizabeth's bed. He wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her just that much closer to him. He'd almost drifted back to sleep until he heard what had originally awoken him moments before….ever so quiet mumblings from the open window across the room. He strained to make out the conversation going on outside, assuming it was nothing more than the guards changing, but then, the clear voice of Milo rang out "Please leave." Regretfully, he slipped out from under Elizabeth and began looking for his clothes. Most he found quickly but locating his T-shirt proved to be another story. It didn't seem to be anywhere in the room, he turned to kiss Elizabeth before leaving the room and located the previously lost shirt. It was on the beauty fast asleep in bed. Jason smiled to himself and decided the T wasn't that important anyway.

--

"Lucky you should not be here, do not make me call Morgan." Milo stated, trying to whisper, but finding it hard with the annoyance he was currently feeling.

"He doesn't scare me. I'm an officer of the law, and I've got more power in my whole body then he has in his pinky toe. No, wait… I have less power in my pinky toe than he has in his whole body. Dang it, you know what I mean."

"Lucky, I think you're drunk and it's time to go before you wake the boss and the missus."

Lucky's face transformed to pure anger upon hearing Milo's words. Referring to Elizabeth as Jason's missus only hours after the big reveal was just too much. He knew he shouldn't have gone out to the bar after they left the Q place but he couldn't help himself. Lucky turned from Milo and walked off the porch only to turn again and start screaming back at the house. "YOU SLUT!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT JASON IS IN YOUR BED? JUST WAIT ELIZABETH, JUST WAIT!"

Milo started to move toward Lucky, but heard the door behind him open. Lucky stopped yelling at the sight of a shirtless Jason coming out of Elizabeth's house. He hadn't really expected Jason to be at the house, and shirtless made the surprise even worse.

"What the hell are you doing Lucky?" Jason spat.

"You stole MY family and you have the nerve to ask me what I'm doing here?"

Jason was quickly becoming irritated and pinched the bridge of his nose to try to stop the headache he knew was on its way. "I didn't steal anything Lucky. I claimed my son and the woman I love. Can you even say that about Elizabeth anymore?"

"She WAS my wife and those are MY boys."

"Jake is MY son Lucky… and she could still BE your wife if you hadn't run off with Sam. Which I should thank you for by the way, I couldn't be here, with her, if not for that." Although this wasn't a laughable or even enjoyable situation, Jason couldn't help but smirk at that last remark.

"You... You..." Lucky obviously couldn't find the word he was looking for and decided to settle the argument with action rather than words. He balled his fist and took a swing at Jason. He missed far to the left of Jason's head which caused Jason to smirk once again. Lucky was annoyed, right now he couldn't tell which of the two Jasons was the real one. While Jason loved it when Lucky made a total a out of himself, he really didn't want to disturb Elizabeth or the boys.

"Lucky you need to leave. Elizabeth is going to be my wife now, Jake is my son, and I plan on adopting Cameron."

"Why don't you go back to the whore and…"

WHAM

"Say whatever you want about me Lucky, but if I EVER hear you talk about Elizabeth like that again…"

"I'm not scared of you Jason." Lucky said while trying to regain his balance.

"You should be." Jason said calmly while making sure to glare directly at him before turning to walk back toward the house, and then he heard Lucky race toward him as if to tackle him. Jason stepped to his left, but just not soon enough. Lucky collided with his left leg taking him to the ground. The two men wrestled around for a few moments before Jason had Lucky pinned down on the ground. "I am only going to say this once Lucky, Stay away from Elizabeth and MY boys. If I ever find you here again…"

"Are you about to threaten an officer Jason?" Lucky questioned with a grin on his face.

"Leave," Jason growled back at Lucky before getting up and once again heading for the house.

"This isn't over Morgan! You can't take Cameron away from me!"

Jason continued toward the house. Grabbing for his phone to give Diane a call; he was going to make sure this could never happen again.

Jason closed the door as quietly as he could. He hoped all the activity outside hadn't woken the boys or Elizabeth. "What was that?" Looking up, he saw Elizabeth standing on the top of the stairs, in her robe looking down at him. Oh, this was going to be a very long day…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Boss, Ms. Miller is here to see you."

"Let her in" Jason called back to Milo.

"Milo, will you tell your stud of a brother that we are still on for tomorrow night?" Diane smiled as she walked passed Milo and into the house. Without even turning to look she added 'thanks, you're such a dear.' Turning her attention to Jason and Elizabeth seated on the couch she asked, "and what exactly is so urgent at 6:30 in the morning?"

Jason got a confused look on his face and replied "Diane it's after 10"

"Well I didn't say I came over right when you called. A woman does need her beauty sleep."

Jason was already getting annoyed as he looked her in the eyes and said, "Lucky was here this morning. I don't want him coming near the boys or Elizabeth again."

"Oh, so will you two be getting – uh…" noticing the looks between the couple she decided to not continue her question. Marriage must not have come up in conversations yet. "…living together?" she added, trying to recover.

"At the penthouse until security can be increased here."

"And, the boys?"

"Jake is Jason's" Elizabeth stated simply.

"I'd like to adopt Cameron." Jason added.

"But not until Cam is ready." Elizabeth quickly added.

"Cameron is 5 now, right?"

Elizabeth's eyes fell down to the floor before answering. "yeah" she replied as tears started to build.

"So that would make young Jacob 2?"

Elizabeth couldn't hold back her tears any longer "yes". Two years she'd kept Jason from his son. Two years, two very long years. Jason could tell Elizabeth was hurting and caught her eyes with his giving her a quick smile to let her know that things were on there way to getting better now.

"Well, I would suggest that if Lucky would try for some kind of custody or visitation of Cameron, adoption or marriage are each good options. I can work on adoption papers if you would like, and I assume I will need to get Jake's birth certificate changed?" A cold stare from Jason let her know that she was accurate in her assumptions. "I will also draw up a restraining order for Lucky, and will have it served later today." Diane stood to exit the house, texting Alexis as she walked out the door – They had a lot to discuss and there were some nice shoes and maybe even a new bag in her future.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**SMUT WARNING**

Chapter 6

Elizabeth quietly slid from the couch avoiding Jason's eyes, and headed upstairs to begin packing. She didn't want to leave her house but she would finally have her family together and she'd take whatever she could get. Seeing her room in ruins and realizing she was finally alone and had time to think, she sat on the footstool at the end of her bed. The reality of last night's decision was setting in and their morning hadn't exactly started the way she would have liked.

She had woken up alone, wondering if it had all just been a strange dream. 'It wouldn't be the first time,' she thought to herself. Reaching out to where Jason should have been, she felt heat from a warm body. She snuggled over to that side of the bed and could smell him on the pillow. She felt a draft over her legs and reached for the blanket, noticing her sleep wear, a soft black cotton T. She curled up close with his pillow, and wrapped herself into a cocoon of blankets, and started to happily drift off back to sleep, only to be rudely interrupted by someone shouting her name. "HAPPY NOW… ELIZABETH?" The rest was unclear, but the voice unmistakable, Lucky.

Elizabeth tore through her blankets and slid off the bed. She began frantically looking for her clothes. She heard even more commotion outside and decided to settle for her robe. She wrapped it around herself and quickly went to check on the boys. Cameron was still fast asleep and hanging half off the bed. She scooted him back to the center of the bed and covered him lightly with a sheet before heading to Jake's room. Jake was still tightly wound in his blankets and breathing slow, steady breaths. She noticed things were quieter and looked out his window to see Lucky leaving and Jason heading toward the house. She headed for the living room so they could talk.

Seeing Jason walk back into the house, though, made her change her plans. Instead, she went into the bathroom to get her first aid kit. Her next stop was the laundry room for her spot treatment. Jason had a bloody lip and a cut above his brow, not to mention the largest grass stain she had ever seen on a pair of jeans.

She carefully brought the warm towel to his face to clean away the dirt and sweat from his brow. With every pass, the towel became more soiled but Jason never once reacted as if in pain. His eyes were set squarely on Elizabeth, like breaking contact meant he would lose her. She continued her work until the butterfly bandage was firmly on his brow and a fresh towel with ice was being held on his swollen lip.

She found herself with one extra ice cube and quickly decided what she wanted to do. Jason watched as she brought the cold specimen toward him. Placing it first on his right nipple and swirling it around his pec, causing goose bumps to spring up all over his chest as she worked her way across his finely sculpted chest to the other side. When her gaze returned to his eyes, she saw passion and lust looking back at her. She moved the rapidly shrinking ice cube down toward his naval and onward to the 'happy trail' as her sister had always called it. She heard him moan as she outlined his obliques with the last of the ice and was inwardly thrilled with his response.

She leaned in toward him, as he lowered the make-shaft ice pack before capturing each other's lips eagerly. Last night may have been tender and slow, but this morning desire would be the captain. Immediately he had her up in his arms, the ice discarded, and the stain ridden pants completely forgotten about. They barely stopped kissing to breathe as he maneuvered them up the stairs into the bedroom.

Jason nearly dropped Elizabeth upon entering her bedroom. He took a moment to take in the condition of the room. It looked like she had been robbed; clothes were everywhere and nearly all the dresser drawers were open. Noticing his hesitation, she smirked and said "I wanted to look good for you…" in answer to his unasked question.

Looking directly into her sapphire blue eyes, he asked, "Still want to?"

"Yes"

He growled into her ear and slipped his arms inside of her robe, dropping it from her body, revealing her in nothing but her white lace undies and his T-shirt. Letting his desire take control, he grabbed at the shirt and brought it up over her head. To his surprise, she had nothing on under the shirt. He pulled her to him, recognizing that feeling her on his chest was better than any drug. He brought his lips down to hers and they were enamoured with each other. Moving about the room, trying to head for the bed, they instead hit the dresser on the left wall. Pressed up against one another, she slid her hands down his wonderfully tight torso for his jeans. Undoing the snap and pulling down the zipper, she began to push his pants down but stopped when she realized she would have to stop kissing him to push them down any further. Quickly thinking, she tried to use her leg to further her progress. But no sooner had she shifted her leg, Jason grabbed it and wrapped her around his waist and stumbled through the last few steps to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

Anyone watching Elizabeth would laugh at how ridiculous she was being, tearing up after watching her oldest son walk through the threshold of a door. But to her it was not just a door, but rather, the door that gave her the family she always wanted. To walk though it was something she believed to be only a dream. Her dream….a man that loved not only her, but also her boys, and loved them equally.

Jason set down the bags he was carrying and turned to look for Elizabeth. When he saw her standing outside he gave her a questioning look. Quickly, he walked over to her and scooped her into his arms, causing her to squeal. "Jason!" she laughed. "We're not married you know."

"Not yet" he replied as they crossed the threshold. For a moment their eyes connected and they were the only ones in the room.

"Welcome home maternal and paternal ones. And with the wee progenies too!" Jason set Elizabeth back down on her feet before grabbing the bags to head upstairs.

"Is your room packed up Spinelli?" He asked.

The smile wiped from Spinelli's face and his shoulders quickly slumped. "Yes" he replied meekly.

"Why did he have to pack up?" Elizabeth asked, looking from Jason to Spinelli and back again.

"Alas, to give the maternal one the regrettably pink room; though for you, it may not be so regrettable."

"You don't have to leave your room Spinelli. I had a different room in mind." She said with a devious grin on her face.

Spinelli lit up as he looked at Jason waiting for confirmation.

"You can stay."

Spinelli jumped with delight and raced up the stairs to unpack his room before anyone could change their mind.

"You better marry me quick Mr. Morgan if we're going to be sleeping in the same room." Giving him a playful look and a poke on the chest, she walked past him and into the living room with her boys.

Ring Ring

"I've got to take this." Jason walked off toward the kitchen to take the call, only to reemerge moments later, obviously getting ready to leave. "That was Sonny. I have to go."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I will try to call you."

"Just come home to us…"

He gave her a quick smile before turning to head out the door.

-Sonny's Office –

Sonny sat behind his desk waiting for his enforcer to arrive. Contemplating what happened in the last two years that had pushed the pair apart. It started when Emily died, Jason knew it was the business that was to blame, the business that he had introduced him to. Then Michael's shooting and feeling obligated to leave Elizabeth and his son. He could not help but wonder if they would ever be the fearless team they had once been. He heard the knob turning slowly and looked up to see Jason.

Jason took a deep breath before he entered the office, knowing full well this was not going to be a good conversation. "When were you going to tell me?" Sonny barked.

Already feeling the headache start, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose before replying to Sonny "Tell you what?"

"Elizabeth and the boys are now living with you, correct?"

"This can't be why you called me here Sonny…" He let his voice trail off in an attempt to show his annoyance at the topic of choice. Certainly Sonny understood that if he was allowed to have Carly and the boys, and now Kate, it was perfectly o.k. for him to have Elizabeth and sons.

"Well, I'm happy you finally claimed your son. And it just adds to the reason I want to continue to do nothing with the Zacharras." Jason rolled his eyes and reached for his phone, hoping Elizabeth would call or text him so he would have an excuse to leave and go back home.

"How can you say that? He threatened Elizabeth and my boys. We need to take care of them."

"NO. We wait. After what happened to Michael, I do NOT want to start a war." Sonny demanded.

"You're blind Sonny. The war is already here and your inactivity is going to get someone killed. Let me do this Sonny, let me take care of Anthony."

"I am running this business Jason, ME not You! Unless you're trying to take it from me - again"

"Now is not the time to fall apart Sonny… you need to trust me, trust that I am trying to do what is best."

"GET OUT of my office. I AM IN CHARGE. YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!!"

"Fine, but you better act soon Sonny." Jason turned sharply and swung the door open to reveal the shocked look on Max's face. He had apparently heard Sonny yell. Jason stormed passed him without a word and headed home to be with his family, fully contemplating all the improvements he wanted to make to the penthouse and day to day routine to help protect his family from Sonny's apparent lack of concern.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two weeks had passed, two quiet and uneventful weeks. It was hard to keep his guard up when he was loving the new family experiences. Waking up every morning with Liz in his arms and putting his sons into bed every night made it hard to remember that a rival family was off plotting his demise. While he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, it was getting pushed further and further into the recesses of his mind.

Somehow Elizabeth had talked him into having dinner at the Quartermaine's. He wasn't quit sure how it had happened. He distinctly remembered the names Emily and Alan coming up in the discussion. Now here he was standing in front of the mirror in his room making sure his tie was straight. He couldn't believe he was dressing up to eat with the Quartermaines. It seemed that only Elizabeth could make him go back to that house and put up with them, especially now, without Emily or Lila to help make things easier.

"Jason, are you ready?" Elizabeth called from Cameron's room. She knew this would be hard on Jason but she didn't expect him to be so closed off today. He was living up to his nickname 'stonecold.'

As if snapped from a trance, he turned away from the mirror and headed for Cam's room. He wanted to help his sons get ready to meet their Grandparents. "Jason!" Cameron yelled at his entrance to the room. He stood with dress pants on, a button down half tucked in, a jacket lying prostrate on the ground beside his mother. Elizabeth looked up at Jason begging with her eyes for help.

Turning his eyes on Jake still in his pajamas, he bent down to Cam's level. "If you are good for your mom and put on your outfit, I will let you stay up later tonight and watch a movie."

Cameron took a moment to think about the offer before replying, "Can I have ice cream, too?"

Jason had to laugh at the remark. The young boys bottom lip was perched and quivering waiting anxiously for a reply. "Okay," he finally replied, much to the dismay of Elizabeth still sitting on the floor. Cameron immediately ran to Jason and hugged him. "Thank you, Jason."

He kissed the boy on the forehead and turned to his mother to do the same. He turned his attention to his youngest son and took him off to his room to get him dressed.

--

Edward and Monica sat eagerly waiting for Jason, Elizabeth, and the boys to arrive, both lost in their own separate thoughts. Monica thinking how happy Alan and Emily would have been for this moment, especially Emily, to think her beloved brother and her best friend ended up together, and with a son. Edward thought mainly about the Quartermaine line finally being carried on. Now, if only he could convince them to change the boy's names to Quartermaine. How wonderful would it be to hear the pitter patter of little feet again in the mansion. It was just the good news the family had needed.

--

Jason stood outside that door, staring. He simply couldn't muster up the courage to simply ring the bell or knock. Normally he was fearless. He could face off against a posse of men with guns blazin', he could keep himself cool when coming face to face with the enemy, he didn't crack under the most gruesome of torture techniques, he lived up to his nickname 'stonecold', and even 'the borg'. But now, standing at this door, he was full of nerves. He felt beside himself and had no idea how to act in this situation. Then he felt Elizabeth slip her petite hand into his own and was instantly calm and in control. He could take on the world now, if she asked. He reached out and grabbed the knocker.

Alice hurried to answer the door. She thought about how the house had been buzzing with activity since Monica announced 'The Morgans' would be coming over for dinner at the end of the week. Ms. Tracy was up in arms because of what Elizabeth had done to Mr. Luke's son. Mr. Luke had disappeared yet again and Ms. Lulu had done nothing ibut/I complain. Edward had not stopped talking about the next Quartermaine heir, and poor Monica kept trying to convince everyone to be on their best behavior. Now, with all a single knock on the door, the entire house became eerily quiet. She expected to find a stiff and hardened Jason standing there, but was pleasantly surprised to see him smiling and holding Elizabeth's hand. In all her years with the Q's, she had never seen Jason Morgan smile. She stepped aside to allow them entrance and crained her neck around to get a good view of his backside. It didn't matter who he was, 'that man was HOTT!'

"Jason. Elizabeth. Welcome, please take a seat." Monica jumped from her chair to greet them. Unsure if she could hug them or not, she opted for not.

"Thank you for having us." Elizabeth replied while shifting Jake onto her other hip.

"So, this is the next heir to the Quartermaine fortune." Edward bolsted while ruffling Jake's hair.

"Heirs," Jason corrected.

"Well yes, but this one…"

Jason didn't allow Edward to continue, "They are BOTH mine, I will NOT have you turning them against one other or making one feel left out. If you cannot accept them BOTH then we don't have to come stay."

"Oh no, Edward didn't mean anything by it. Did you Edward?" Monica gave Edward a nasty look letting him know it wasn't really a question at all.

"Oh no, no, not at all. We have _two_ Quatermaine heirs now."

Alice reappeared in the sitting room to announce dinner was ready.

As the Quartermaines walked into the dinning room, they were not welcomed with the original menu of Cornish game hens, tomato ceviche, Caesar salad chiffonade parisienne, and other fine foods. They were welcomed with four pizza boxes on the table. Edward's face turn a bright shade of red, if Elizabeth didn't know any better she would have expected to find steam coming out of his ears. "COOK!" he yelled as he stormed off toward the kitchen.

"Mommy look, my favwite! Pepperonee pizza." Cameron found his chair and immediately sat down expecting pizza as his reward for good behavior. After all, Jason had promised ice cream if he was good. Edward was back and seemed to amuse Jake as he clapped and giggled at the man's beat red face. Edward's face immediately softened when he saw how happy the boys were with their dinner.

The meal was uneventful. Everyone was trying to be very polite and not cause a scene, which was very hard for the Quartermaines to do. Lulu had not stopped scowling at Elizabeth since she first arrived and Tracy never once looked over at Jason.

Alice came out of the kitchen with an individual chocolate melting cake a la mode for each person and even a smaller version for Jake. Cameron had his first bite in his mouth before his mother could tell him no chocolate before bedtime, which he knew to be a possibility.

"Have you two discussed the possibility of marriage yet?" Edward asked.

"Uh… well… we haven't really had a chance to talk about much, yet. Trying to get settled into the penthouse and get everything done for Jake's birth certificate." Elizabeth answered tepidly.

"Shouldn't that lawyer of your's have had that done by now?"

"The paperwork takes some time."

"Not for a Quartermaine it doesn't… who is handling your case? I'll have him named a Quartermaine by tomorrow afternoon."

"He's a **Morgan**, not a **Quartermaine**." Jason snapped.

"Just because you left your family high and dry, doesn't mean that your child will turn his back on us as well."

"He is MY son, and he will have MY last name." Jason stood to make his point.

"I'm going to take the boys upstairs to play." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Jake from his booster seat and grabbed Cam's hand. Monica stood to help Elizabeth with the boys and let the men fight it out.

"Oh, are you going to run away Elizabeth? Still not capable of standing up to what you've done? I guess life sucks for the town tramp." Lulu yelled at Elizabeth's back.

She stopped and passed Jake off to Monica and then turned to face Lulu. "You have no idea what you're talking about Lulu. You're brother cheated on me **twice** while we were married."

"Those boys should both be Quartermaines, think of Alan. Don't you want to honor him?" Edward went on.

"You are not going to blackmail me into it, Edward. They are MY sons and they will have MY name," Jason stated calmly but firmly.

"Well, if you hadn't been chasing after Jason the entire time you were married to my brother, he wouldn't have cheated on you" Lulu said snidely.

"He cheated on me to get pills to fuel his addiction Lulu. And he couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to be faithful to me with Sam."

"He wouldn't have needed Sam if you were putting out for him and not waiting for Jason to come sweep you off your feet."

"Those boys deserve to have a name that is respected, not feared. The Quartermaine name can protect them. They won't have to fear saying their name to people they meet." Edward's face was getting redder by the minute.

"If MORGAN is that offensive to you, I don't have to ever come back to this house," Jason quipped.

Tracy slipped away from the table, apparently yelling at herself, just as Monica reentered the room to tell Liz the boys had passed out.

"Elizabeth tried to make things work with Lucky, Lulu. Your brother never respected her after the fire!" Jason yelled at Lulu. He was growing tired of hearing her attacks on the woman he loved.

"I will NOT have my boys named Quartermaine Edward. I am in love with **Jason Morgan** and I would be honored for my boys to have **his** name."

Jason swore his heart skipped a beat hearing her words. He knew his face had an uncanny grin on it, but he really didn't care. Elizabeth had just defended him and said she wanted _both_ boys to have his name. He had never been happier in his life.

"Oh look, it's what you always wanted...Jason in your bed and father to your bastard child." Lulu stormed out of the room not giving Jason or Elizabeth a chance to counter her attack.

"Come on, let's get the kids and go home," Jason said, turning to Elizabeth.

"They fell asleep upstairs. I have them both tucked away safely in bed. Maybe you two could use a night to yourselves and I could bring them to GH tomorrow morning at the start of my shift. I could check them into daycare for you." Monica offered, really hoping to keep her grandsons overnight. Even with the explosion after dessert, she was happier then she had been in months.

"Thank you, Monica, that would be great. Come on, Jason." She grabbed his hand and led him toward the door. She needed to clear her head and going home and getting the bike sounded like just a wonderful idea.

Once they were outside, and at their car, Jason stopped her from getting in. "Did you mean that?"

"What?" Liz wasn't sure what he was talking about, she'd said so many things.

"That you would be honored to have the boys both be Morgans?"

"Of course I would Jason. You have no idea how many times I imagined having a family with you."

"I think I might," he paused and seemed to be contemplating something. Looking directly into her sapphire blue eyes, "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"W-what?"

"I asked you back in the garden, but life has gotten in the way. Elizabeth, do you still want to marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Ember for my Smut!! Better than anything I ever could have done on my own :)**

**SMUT WARNING**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. For the first time, I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

-- ­The Morgan private jet—

"I love you Mr. Morgan."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Morgan" Jason smiled at Elizabeth before capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle but passionate. There was something about knowing Elizabeth would always be his that made a very male part of him happy. As they kissed Jason reached under Elizabeth's shirt.

The small gasp she made when his cool fingers touched her skin only served to encourage him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth. Jason wasn't asking for Elizabeth's permission, he was demanding she comply. Later could be slow, but this, this was about making sure Elizabeth knew she belonged to. Him.

Their kiss grew more and more aggressive as Jason pulled Elizabeth onto his lap. As they kissed, Jason's hands explored her back eagerly. Elizabeth moaned again, causing Jason to undo her bra. Finally he pulled away from Elizabeth's lips.

Elizabeth was panting by the time the kiss ended. She had never seen Jason like this before, not that she was complaining. While Elizabeth enjoyed their slow love making, the fact Jason wanted her this much was a turn on. "Jason please." Elizabeth whimpered when Jason cupped her breasts.

Jason gripped Elizabeth's shirt and tossed it off her body along with her bra. His mouth immediately found her neck, kissing and nipping the soft skin. Elizabeth moaned as Jason traveled to her breasts. He captured one nipple in his mouth as Elizabeth cried out. As he sucked the turgid bud, Elizabeth began to rock her hips.

He moaned at what Elizabeth was doing to him. His shaft was already throbbing as he felt her hot center rubbing against him. After several moments of torture, Jason stood up taking Elizabeth with him.

Elizabeth giggled when Jason tossed her on the couch. He immediately undid her pants and pulled them off. Jason knew he should slow down but he wanted, needed Elizabeth too much. Her panties quickly followed as Jason towered over his wife.

Jason loved looking at Elizabeth like this. Her hair was a mess, her lips red and swollen, her gorgeous blue eyes filled with desire. Jason reveled in the fact that he was the one who did that to her. "I love you." he said passionately.

"I love you too." Elizabeth whispered back. She loved the way Jason made her feel. Never did Elizabeth think she would feel so sexy and she knew it was all because of Jason. "Come here." She said reaching for him.

He smiled, but shook his head. Elizabeth arched her brow questioningly. Jason didn't speak, instead he removed his own shirt, followed quickly by his pants and boxers. When Jason was completely nude, Elizabeth reached for him again this time he covered her body with his.

As their mouths meet for another kiss, their hands explored one another. When Elizabeth's hand reached his aching shaft Jason broke the kiss. He grabbed both of Elizabeth's hands in one of his. Jason briefly caressed her center making sure she was ready for him. Certain that she was, Jason positioned himself at her entrance.

Elizabeth cried out as Jason buried himself to the hilt with one thrust. After giving Elizabeth a moment to adjust, he began moving with slamming thrusts. They moved frantically, bucking and arching and colliding in perfect rhythm. Jason could feel his body tightening in pleasure. He moved one hand to Elizabeth's clit and massaged the sensitive bud.

Moments later Elizabeth screamed in ecstasy. Jason sped up his movements even more as Elizabeth's wall fluttered around him. As he exploded in her, Jason let out a long, low groan. He collapsed on Elizabeth, breathing heavily. Elizabeth ran her hand down Jason's back as they both recovered.

-- Penthouse--

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as Elizabeth slipped out of bed and began to get dressed.

"One of us has to get up early and go to work," She replied sarcastically.

"You could call off and spend the day in bed with your husband." Jason said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Or, I could go to work and check on my boys."

"Playing the mother card Webber, that's low."

"It's Morgan, and I won didn't I?" She turned around to face him as he reached out for her pulling her back on the bed. She curled back into his body, loving the way she seemed to just fit in his arms. He moved his hands onto her stomach and slipped it up under her shirt. At first she couldn't believe it, Jason Morgan was tickling her! "Ja….son" she managed between fits of laughter. 'St… st… stop.." Elizabeth was squirming, desperately trying to free herself from his tickling hands, but to no avail. Jason's booming laugh filled the room as he stilled his hands and pulled him wife back to him. "I love you," he muttered into her ear.

-- General Hospital--

After having such a great morning, it was hard to believe the foul mood she found herself in. Nothing had gone right that morning. She was late for work iand/i had left her cell phone at home. They were short staffed and could not call in Nadine or Leyla because they were both working at the free clinic. Epiphany was criticizing every little thing she did. Patrick and Robin were fighting and would not talk to each other, making Elizabeth their go between, adding even more work to her day. Lunch break could not have come soon enough. She was so excited to just go spend an hour with her boys. The closer she got to the daycare, the more excited she was to see her boys, as they always brightened her day.

"What do you mean they are not here?" Elizabeth yelled at the young nurse.

"A man came, he said he was your husband. I'm so sorry nurse Webber."

"How many times do I have to tell you people that Lucky is NOT allowed to check the boys out of daycare? Unless you have word from me, NO ONE is to take my boys from the hospital."

"I am very sorry… I've seen you with him and I just assumed it was ok."

"Did he say where he was taking the boys?" Elizabeth was ready to rip Lucky's head off. When she found him… oh, he would be in some real pain.

"I believe he said a…a picnic in the park." Elizabeth turned and headed straight for the park. She knew it really wasn't the girl's fault, but she really wasn't in the mood to face Lucky. 'Was it too much to ask for even 24 hours of peace and happiness?'

"Elizabeth, what took you so long?"

"Jason!" she ran into his arms when she saw the lunch basket and her boys playing on the swings.

"I thought Lucky…"

"I called your phone, and I even sent you a few text messages telling you about our picnic."

"I love it! Thank you so much, Jason. Oh God, I feel so stupid. I was freaking out, all the horrible possibilities." She let out a deep breath, calming herself immediately.

"Well, the boys are safe, you're safe, and we're all together now." Jason pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Mommy, can you push me on the swing?" Cameron called out from behind them on the swings.

"Pwease Moma?" added Jake as he tried to swing as high as his brother.

-- General Hospital—

Elizabeth's shift ended much better than it had started, and she was sure lunch had played a large roll in that. It helped that the MIA nurse finally showed up. She couldn't wait to get to her car and go home to her husband and her boys.

Stepping off the elevator, she failed to notice that Milo was not stationed at the carport door. She walked around the corner to her car, only to notice that her car was gone. Her stomach plummeted, 'why would someone take her car? It barely ran… unless… what if it was somehow connected to Jason? What if it was like a warning or a sign for Jason that they could reach his family? How did they know there were married? They hadn't told anyone yet, not even the boys.'

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he came up from behind her.

"My car has been stolen."

"Or trashed" as he laughed.

"It was a good car, it got me around just fine," she replied incredulously.

"As iMrs. Morgan/i, it will have to do more than get you around. It may have to get you baway.b."

"Jason, I can't afford a new car right now. School bills, medical bills, plus insurance, cell phone bills, not to mention rent and utilities…"

He grinned, "Elizabeth, calm down. It's all be taken care of."

"What?"

"I know you are self-sufficient and independent, but, please, let me take care of you. I have more money than I know what to do with." His said with his eyes pleading with hers.

She sighed and finally said, "Fine. So, where's my car?"

He pulled some keys from his jeans pocket and pressed the unlock button. 'BEEP-BEEP' "You're looking at it."

"A civic hybrid? This isn't a very 'mob' car."

He laughs. "Mob car?" flashing her a boyish smile.

"You know what I mean…"

"Trust me, I wouldn't get you the car if I didn't trust it. And it's a hybrid to make byou/b happy."

"I love you, Mr. Morgan."

"And I love you, Mrs. Morgan."


	10. Chapter 10

'Elizabeth

bChapter 10/b

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes" she replied wrapping the sheet around her naked form.

"We really need to talk." His voice instantly switched to 'mob' mode. This was going to be the conversation she didn't want to hear.

"I figured this was coming…" Elizabeth sat up and rested her back against the headboard.

Jason let out a deep breath, "I haven't been fully honest with you. Sonny and I, well, we've been staging a falling out for weeks now. We think someone in our organization is giving someone inside information on us."

"Jacque or still Zacchara?"

"We think someone new. Zacchara has not actually broken our treaty since Claudia…"

"Except by being creepy." She muttered sarcastically.

Jason's booming laugh filled the room as he laid a soft kiss on Elizabeth's lips. "I don't think being creepy qualifies as breaking a treaty."

"Well it should, the man gives me the heeby geebies."

He raised one brow in confusion, "The what?"

Liz shook her head and replied, "Nevermind. The man is just creepy. He needs to stay on his drugs, he and Sonny both would just be so much better off if they were on their medications all the time."

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" He couldn't help the grin playing across his face.

Elizabeth bit down slightly on her lower lip, sucking it between her teeth, and locked eyes with him. "So…what are you doing about this new threat?"

He couldn't keep his eyes off her mouth and he knew if this weren't so important, he would lay her back down and take her again. "Well, we've given the appearance that the organization is split between Sonny and myself, that the employees are losing faith in us and are beginning to question where their loyalty should lie. We are hoping they attempt to flip the wrong people so we can find out who it is. If it gets too bad we might have to set it up that Sonny had me killed." He finished, looking away from her, knowing she would be unhappy with what was being considered, as a last resort.

Her eyes went wide and the calm, loving expression that was on her face was replaced with one of total disbelief. "WHAT?! You're going to fake your death? How do I tell the boys? I can see the conversation now, 'Oh by the way boys, Jason, your new daddy, has to run away for a few months, but don't worry he still loves you'. I won't do it Jason! I WON'T!"

Taking one of her hands in his, "Calm down, I want you and the boys to come with me."

"Wh- what?"

"Go on the run with me…until I know it's safe." He told her, keeping his gaze locked with her, willing her to understand.

"I can't just up and leave my job, Jason," she told him, rolling her eyes and sighing. "I mean, what about Grams? Or Monica? She just got her family back, she would be devastated! Would we even be able to tell them?"

This wasn't going to be easy. How could he make her understand that telling people increased the risk of something going wrong. That no one could know that they were still alive.

"Nevermind. You don't have to say anything Jason… I already know. Do I have time to think about this?"

"Of course, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just…" his voice trailed off and his eyes fell, ashamed to keep contact with hers.

Liz turned his face back to hers so that she could look into the eyes of the man she loved and trusted. "Jason, its ok. We knew this life would be dangerous when we got into it. You need to stop worrying."

He took a deep breath and let it out, along with all the worry he had been holding onto. The corner of his mouth curved up as he asked, "How did I ever make it through this without you?"

"You know, I ask myself that all the time, too," she giggled.

**--2 weeks later--**

The Morgan's were returning from a fun afternoon in the park, laughing and smiling as Cameron skipped ahead of them to the elevator.

bBANG – BANG – BOOM/b

"ELIZABETH, GET DOWN!" Jason yelled to his wife as she was already ducking down with Jake in her arms. The guard lunged for Cameron, who was a quite a distance ahead of his family, pulling the young boy to the ground.

Jason and Elizabeth hurried behind one of the couches in the tower lobby. "Stay here." Jason whispered as he pulled his gun from it's holster and went for Cameron and the guard who were still out in the open.

The guard was doing his best to return fire and shield the boy, but before Jason could reach them, the guard was hit. He covered Cameron's body knowing his life was spent and that Jason would be there in seconds to rescue his son. Four more bullets hit him before Jason grabbed Cameron and went back to the safe cover of the couch.

Jason looked directly at Elizabeth, "Listen, I'm going to get up and cover you. You need to get to that elevator do you hear me? No matter what happens, you take the boys and get onto the elevator and into the penthouse." It was easy to see that the fearless mob enforcer, Jason Morgan, was terrified. Elizabeth nodded all the while praying that Jason made it out ok. iIf only she had agreed to run away with him sooner, this wouldn't be happening./i

"Alright, on the count of three, Elizabeth." Her heart racing, she grabbed Cameron's hand and made sure she had a secure hold on Jake. She knew this was always a possibility but never really thought it would happen. Someone bhad/b betrayed Jason and Sonny.

"One"

She thought of the first time she had ridden on Jason's bike, back when she thought Lucky had died, their dance in Kelly's, and her painting of the wind.

"Two"

The first time Jason had met her son, Cameron. And the night they had created Jake. The day Jake was born, how it was Jason that saved their lives and he'd been there to hold his son?

"Three"

Jason shot up from behind the couch and began to move toward the elevator and never stopped shooting. She started to run toward the elevators hearing things behind her breaking and the bullets slicing thru the air. Cameron began to cry at their hurried pace and she knew she was basically dragging her oldest son along. They made it. They were safely inside the elevator. She caught sight of Jason just before the doors closed. His eyes locked with hers, he was terrified, then they traveled down to his leg and she saw blood pouring down his thigh.

She slumped against the wall and held Cameron to her, trying to calm his tears and apologizing for hurting his arm. Before she knew it, the doors of the elevator were opening and another guard was escorting her and the boys into the penthouse and handing her the key to the 'saferoom'. She hoped it would not come to that, but she knew it was a possibility. She took the boys upstairs and they sat in the master closet, inches away from the entrance so they could enter quickly if they needed to.

Eventually Cameron had stopped crying, and both boys fell asleep on the floor and she was left alone with her thoughts. She kept replaying her last vision of Jason. Terrified and hurt. iWhere was he? Shouldn't he be back here now?/i

bKnock/b

"Mrs. M? Are you in here?" she immediately recognized it was Milo entering the bedroom and got up from her spot, careful to not wake the boys.

"Where is he, Milo?" she blurted out anxiously. The guard looked at her, hesitant and scared. "Milo. Where. Is. Jason?"

"He's gone."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

"What do you mean he's gone? Gone as in dead gone? Gone as in kidnapped? Gone as in into hiding?" Elizabeth ranted at Milo, agitation apparent in her voice.

"I don't know Mrs. Morgan. I never got confirmation of him going into hiding, he was waiting on you."

"Oh God, I got him killed?" Elizabeth crumbled onto Milo's chest, weeping at the realization. If she had only agreed to go into hiding earlier, Jason would not be…gone. She would be with him, somewhere safe and now, now he was gone. "What have I done? What have I done!" As her body succumbed to her grief, she dropped to the ground mercilessly, taking Milo with her.

--Sonny's Office—

"Damn it Jason, answer your phone!" Sonny yelled as he threw his cell phone across the room. Ever since he'd got back together with Elizabeth, he had put his work second. That was something Sonny just could not and would not tolerate. Jason had even started to question his decisions more and tried to make decisions in his place. Even knowing Jason had good ideas, he had to show that he was in control and put Jason back in his place.

"Sonny?!" 'Oh no, was that Carly?' Whoever it was sounded ticked off. Sonny sat at his desk to prepare for his ex-wife to sweep into the office and weave her tangled web so he would feel obligated to help her, again.

"Sonny?!" Elizabeth stormed into the office and slammed the door behind her. Sonny's jaw dropped in shock. Little Elizabeth Webber was suddenly more intimidating then any mob kingpin he had ever laid eyes on. He stood from his desk to offer her a drink when she continued. "You better tell me you have him!"

He stopped in his tracks halfway to the wet bar. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes shone with fierce determination, staring deep into Sonny's. "You know what I'm talking about. The men that ambushed us in the tower lobby tonight. What have you done with him, what have you done with Jason?"

Instantly he knew this was not going to end well. "Elizabeth, I don't know what you are talking about," Sonny felt her hand on his face before he ever saw her move. The sting he still felt on his check told him there was a bright red mark where her hand had been.

"Don't lie to me, Sonny. He said you wanted him to go into hiding and now he's gone. Just tell me you have him. I don't even have to know where."

"What right do you have to storm into this office and waste my time? If it hadn't been for you Jason would have been in hiding weeks ago. You've made him sloppy! You've put him in this position!!" Sonny yelled out bitterly.

"No! I don't believe you! Someone doesn't just kidnap Jason." She inhaled deeply after hearing her last words as it was obviously the first time she had vocalized her fears. "Oh God, he's really gone…" her voice trailed off as she was once again overcome with tears and sat down in the nearest chair.

Sonny watched as her heart broke into two as he turned and poured her a glass of water. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I will do everything I can to find him."

She looked up at him with a questionable look as if trying to make up her mind about something. It seemed rage was the answer that won out as she splashed the water back onto Sonny as she stood. "This is your fault Sonny. Jason told me he tried to warn you. This is all on you." With that, she quickly left the office, slamming the door behind her.

Knock knock

"Come in," Sonny replied as he continued to dry himself off after his encounter with Liz.

"I didn't know she was coming here… I'm sorry boss."

"it's ok Milo, now tell me everything you know about what happened to Jason."

--PCPD--

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Mac asked seeing a disheveled Elizabeth walk into the PCPD. "Lucky isn't here right now, but I can"

"I'm here to see you, Mac" she replied cutting him off. "There was a shoot out yesterday at Harbor View Towers and my husband was kidnapped."

--Unknown--

"So, you're the big bad Jason Morgan, huh? You don't look so tough."

Jason's mouth had been gagged and he was tied to a metal chair. His face was battered and bruised. His wrists and ankles were so tightly bound that his skin was starting to rub raw. The bullet wound on his leg was red and wet from the puss of the oncoming infection, and yet he was still desperately trying to free himself from his bonds.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She hit him upside the head with her gun, "If you will stop fussing, we will get you medical treatment."

Overlooking the room from above, the mastermind turned to her associate, "He is stronger then we anticipated. We need something to break his spirit before this will work."


	12. Chapter 12

Liv – this chapter is for you.. thanks for encouraging me to write it!

Chapter 12

"Has anyone been to check on him yet today?"

"No. No one wants to get that close. I've still got a black eye and Antonio need surgery to fix his nose."

"Who do you think this guy is, Superman? His hands are tied behind his back and his feet are tied at the ankle. I mean honestly, what more can he do? Spit at me?" The guard laughed at his joke while the other simply glared at him. He knew how dangerous one Jason Morgan was. Antonio had gone to check on him in while Jason was still drugged and that sight would haunt him for the rest of his natural life as Jason's face was just pouring blood. He had, however, been unfortunate enough to enter before Jason's ankles had been tied, which was why he now had his black eye. 'He would not be surprised if, somehow, Jason could still manage to do physical harm. Most men broke down after their torture and lack of food, but this guy seemed to only become more resilient,' he thought to himself.

"Fine, you bunch of hussies, stay out here while I go check on him." Jimmy stated as he puffed out his chest entering the room. One look from Jason though and his demeanor changed instantly. His knees began to weaken and his heart rate increased.

"Ll…. lllook, if you jjust remain calm and dddon't fight, I cccan look at your leg and maybe get you some fffooood."

Jason didn't respond, and hadn't since his initial arrival into the room.

"Alright, I'm going to come closer to check out your leg, ok?" Jimmy asked, slowly making his way over to Jason. He had tried to be tough in front of Marcello, but in truth he was still terrified of the man tied before him. He never took his eyes off Jason as he bent down to look at his leg. Before he knew what was happening, Jason was on his feet and had flipped his tied hands over his head, making direct contact with Jimmy's eye. His right hand, that had been extended reaching to check the wound on his leg, was now in Morgan's hand and pressure was building on his fingers. CRACK. "Oh S***!," He screamed as he dropped to his knees, clutching his broken fingers with his left hand after discarding his gun.

Jimmy snapped out of the trance caused by the pain in his hand just as Jason reached for the gun. Jimmy made direct contact with Jason's bad knee, causing him to fall in agony to the floor, just as the other two guards rushed into the room and began to kick and beat on Jason. Once they were sure he was incapacitated, they left the room, making sure to get some good digs in at Jimmy.

"Cut that out," came a voice from above. "I want you to tie him to the chair this time." The guards turned back into the room and lifted the unconscious Jason onto the chair and bound his legs to the legs of the chair and tied his hands behind the chair.

Finally exiting the room, the guards said nothing to each other, all of them beginning to think about the strength and endurance of the man they held captive. One of the guards had even begun to respect him.

--PCPD—

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here? Did something happen to Jake? I swear, if anything happened to that little boy because of Jason…" Lucky bellowed out as Elizabeth exited Mac's office.

"Don't you dare even say his name! Don't you even dare! He has done more for my boys than you ever did, Lucky! He gave up his happiness and his heart to protect them. What have you done? You got them shot at and kidnapped by marrying danger whore, Sam." Liz spat at him angrily.

"You know it wasn't Sam's fault! You're just upset that Jake's paternity came out at that party and he still hasn't stepped up and taken you back or your bastard children." Lucky replied snidely.

"Lucky, back off." Mac interjected, trying to maintain order in the room.

Liz's eyes lit up with a knowing gleam, "We're married and I live with him, Lucky. I'd say he stepped up."

Shock and anger were radiating off of Lucky. "So, that fact that you committed perjury and are now married to the mob is nothing, right? You think you're life is going to be perfect now? Well I've got some news for you, Elizabeth!" He yelled.

Liz continued to grin at him and speak with disgust in her voice. "You're just upset that you can't pick up girls on the side anymore without my boys, Lucky. You haven't even been to see them since Sam found out you were cheating on her."

"Well maybe I would if you would have allowed me to adopt Cam."

"Do you honestly not know why I didn't?" Liz asked in sheer disbelief at his apparent stupidity.

Lucky's eyes narrowed as he looked into hers and replied, "Oh, I know why. You were holding out for [i]perfect Jason Morgan[/i] to claim his son and marry his whore mother. You know he doesn't love you right? He just wants to be near his son." He finished with a chuckle.

"Lucky, I am warning you." Mac tried again but they were too caught up in their argument. The room had gone silent as the entire Police Force had turned to listen to their argument, including one Ric Lansing.

She leaned into him and with an eerily calm voice told him, "I will have you know that Diane is already working on adoption papers for Cameron AND changing Jake's birth certificate. And the best part is Jason loves me more than you ever did!"

"You little bi***," Lucky raised his hand to strike Liz and Mac and Ric quickly rushed to stop him.

"Get out of here, Spencer," Mac yelled as he forced his arm back by his side and stepped in between the dueling couple.

"Would you like me to file a complaint, Elizabeth? I bet I can have him in jail by the end of the week." Ric asked with faux sincerity.

"No, I'm going home to my boys." She threw a quick look to Lucky and then brushed past Ric and out of the station.

--Penthouse--

"Mrs. Elizabeth?" Milo paused at the door, he didn't feel comfortable just entering the room. Letting out a sigh, "Ugh… Elizabeth?"

"What is it Milo?" Elizabeth asked groggily, having been aroused from her sleep. Turning to look at her clock, she muttered "It's 7am, I don't need to be at work for hours."

"I thought you might like to see today's headline." He said tentatively.

Sitting up, Liz looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Today's paper." He replied and then entered the room and handed it to her.

'**Jason Morgan Kidnapped: saving wife and child**

**Perjury charges to be filed against Elizabeth Webber-Morgan' **


	13. Chapter 13

"Monica! Monica!" Edward yelled from the sitting room. He couldn't wait until she found out his news. He already knew what he had to do next, but it was her house.

"Monica!"

"What Edward?" she replied exasperated. Knowing instantly based on the look on his face this was not a conversation she wanted to have at 7:30 am.

"I thought you would like to see the paper this morning," he remarked cheerfully.

"You bellowed and interrupted my breakfast for this? Shouldn't you bother Tracey for ELQ News?" Already tired of the conversation, she turned to walk out of the room.

With a twinkle in his eyes, that she didn't see, he matter-of-factly announced, "Just thought you would like to know about [i]your son[/i]."

She stopped in her tracks and her face fell. 'Could it be possible? Had Jason's enemies finally gotten the best of him? And why did Edward still have that glint in his eye?' She wondered as she turned to look at the old man.

"He has a son." He announced with a smile.

"Oh goodness," she let out the breath she had been holding, "we already knew that Edward. Hell, half the town knows that by now."

The smile broadening and raising one of his brows, "Ah yes, but did you also know that he was married?" He asked.

She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but feel hurt. Her last living child had gotten married and she wasn't there when it happened.

Edward ignored her and continued as if she hadn't shown any emotion. "And [b]now[/b] his wife is being charged with perjury. Think of it, a Quartermaine being tossed into jail."

She looked at him in disbelief, "Is that all you can think about? I'm sure she is a [b]Morgan[/b] anyway."

He shot her a look, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'll call the lawyers at once. There is no way the last line of this family is going to be jailed while trying to protect her family. Its absurd to even think of messing with the Quartermaines."

Letting out a breath Monica replied, "I'm sure Diane is already on the case Edward. She's gotten Jason off worse charges than perjury. I'm sure she can get Elizabeth cleared."

Getting up and walking toward the desk, Edward stated, "Yes, yes my dear, but I'm not even close to done. And with Jason missing… that family is alone and under investigation. They should move in here, and once she's here… Jacob Martin [i]Quartermaine[/i], it has such a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

-Sonnybucks-

"Anything new on Jason?"

"I'm sorry Mr. C. we have nothing new to report. It's almost like he vanished, not even a trace of his blood was found at the scene and Mrs. Elizabeth said she saw him hit in the leg." Max replied, knowing it wasn't the answer his boss wanted.

"A person DOES NOT just vanish!" Sonny yelled.

Max quietly asked, "Are you sure he said nothing in the last few days that would help us?"

Sonny sat down behind his desk and remembered his conversation with Jason for the hundredth time since learning of his capture.

_[i]"When were you going to tell me?" He barked as soon as Jason entered the room. There was once a time when Jason told him everything and he would get that back, even if he had to force Jason's hand. _

_Jason pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "Tell you what?"_

"_Elizabeth and the boys are now living with you, correct?"_

"_This can't be why you called me here Sonny…" He let his voice trail off, clearly showing his annoyance at the topic of choice. _

"_Well, I'm happy you finally claimed your son. And it just adds to the reason I want to continue to do nothing with the Zacharras." Jason rolled his eyes in utter annoyance and reached for his phone, clearly showing no respect and only infuriating Sonny more._

_Jason's head snapped back to look Sonny in the eyes."How can you say that? He threatened Elizabeth and my boys. We need to take care of them."_

"_NO. We wait. After what happened to Michael, I do NOT want to start a war." He declared._

_Shaking his head, "You're blind Sonny. The war is already here and your inactivity is going to get someone killed. Let me do this Sonny, let me take care of Anthony."_

"_I am running this business Jason, ME, not You! Unless you're trying to take it from me – [b]again[/b]." At this point, he was obviously no longer thinking clearly. The pent up rage was making him see red and he didn't care about right and wrong. He only cared about taking control back from Jason._

_Trying to reason with Sonny, his friend, Jason took a calming breath and said, "Now is not the time to fall apart Sonny… you need to trust me, trust that I am trying to do what is best."_

"_GET OUT of my office. I AM IN CHARGE. YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!!" He screamed. There was no calming down at this point._

"_Fine, but you better act soon Sonny." Jason turned sharply and yanked the door open to reveal the shocked looking Max on the other side. Jason looked him in the eyes and then stormed passed him without a word._

_Sonny looked at the bodyguard, "What the hell do you want Max?"_

_Clearing his throat, Max replied hesitantly, "Uhh… there's been a fire at one of the warehouses, we – we were thinking it was the first move from the Zaccharas."_

_Glaring at him, Sonny said, "You are not to say one word of this to Jason, do you understand me?" The last thing he needed was to give Jason proof he was right. He was not going to act until he absolutely had to, and losing one warehouse was not worth the possibility of losing another son._

_[/i]_

How he wished he could change everything now or know what Jason was thinking during that conversation. Maybe Jason would know what to do in this situation. 'No … Jason [b]wouldn't[/b] have ever gotten into this situation,' he thought, mentally chastising himself at the truth of it.

Knock – Knock

Max opened the door and announced, "Sonny, its Elizabeth."

"Let her in Max, we will finish this later." Max turned to leave the office as the brunette passed him. He hoped this time Sonny wouldn't screw things up.

Pinning Sonny with her accusing yet hopeful eyes Liz asked, "Do you have anything new on Jason?"

Sonny let out a breath and briefly looked away then returned his gaze and answered, "We can't even confirm that Jason was in the lobby that day. The tapes have been destroyed and the scene was cleaned. I think Jason is the only one that knew what was coming and who from."

"Why do you say that?"

"Weeks before the attack he warned me, he told me to make a pre-emptive move before they attacked, and when they did. I didn't even tell him." Sonny explained, instantly realizing his mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth. And why the hell he just told Elizabeth that little piece of information, he had no idea.

Starting to pace she replied in complete confusion, "You could have stopped this? My boys have been asking where Jason went. Do you know that? They think they did something wrong to push him away." Her voice rising as the anger rose within her. "You caused this Sonny! [b]You[/b] did this!" Taking in a deep breath and stopping directly in front of him, she very calmly and coldly said, "I don't want you anywhere near me OR my family, do you understand me, Sonny?"

"Who is going to protect you? I'm your best bet Elizabeth," he countered. Sure, she deserved to be angry, but who else did she really have to help her?

"Ah, just the woman I wanted to see." Edward announced as he barged into the office.

"I'm sorry sir, he pushed past me." Max commented from the doorway, knowing that he had actually simply allowed the man to enter.

"What do you want Edward?" Sonny asked with distain.

Looking at Sonny like he was ridiculous for even asking the question, he then turned to Liz, "I came to protect my great-grandson and newest grand-daughter. Come and live with us my dear, we are after all your family now, too." His lips curved upward into a smile and his eyes showing his sincerity as he finished his invitation.

Liz's usually beautiful, kind blue eyes were now anything but kind as she shot a look to Sonny. "That sounds wonderful Edward, thank you." Elizabeth turned and walked out of the office followed by Edward.

Sonny sat quietly in his office, realizing the depth of his mistake and becoming more determined than ever to find Jason. For once, Sonny was going to fix his own mistakes. For once, he was going to earn the loyalty Jason had always shown him.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

"What are you doing?" jimmy asked

"Unlike you, I'm going to try to reason with the guy. Not go in 'guns a blazin' was it?" the two elder guards laughed at the rookie. They were relentless with him. Since his first journey into the room alone every mistake he made was worth at least two days of mockery.

"Whatever" the young guard mumbled.

"seriously Marcello be careful." Antonio warned all seriousness in his voice.

"I think I have a way to get through to him. Here," Marcello handed his gun to the other guard, "take this."

"What? Are you crazy man?"

"I told you, I have an idea."

Marcello turned from the other guards, took a deep breath, and entered the room. Jason lifted his head to look at the guard. His face was paler then ever and his leg was oozing puss from the wound.

"Look I don't have my gun with me, and I came in alone. You need to be looked at man. I know you have a wife and kids at home. Just let me help you. You've got to trust someone."

Jason looked at the guard before him, weighing his options. He could muster the strength to overpower this man, only to be further beaten by the guards waiting outside. Or, he could allow this man to tend to his wounds. Elizabeth would kill him if he died from infection instead of doing whatever it took to stay alive and make it home to her.

Marcello took a step closer to the mob enforcer, never breaking his eye contact. "I need to cut your jeans away from your leg. I'm going to reach for the scissors now." He reached for the medicine bag on the bed near Jason and grabbed the scissors. He started at the bottom of the jeans near the ankle and cut them up to his thigh. The wound was really bad. "I am going to give you some antibiotics ok? I need you to trust me, and take them. I'm going to free your arms and legs now. Move to the bed and I will get some water for you." He turned his back on Jason waiting, and bracing for an attack when he heard the bed springs. Maybe this 'Jason Morgan' was to be trusted.

"WHAT?? DID YOU SEE THAT? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? HE UNBOUND HIM!!" Jimmy was livid at the scene playing out before him.

"he is making our lives easier. Now stay here incase she comes ok. Knock on the door twice."

Antonio entered the room to help Marcello. Jason prompted himself up his elbows ready to strike.

"Calm down, he is here to help me. You can trust us Jason." The two guards make quick work of his leg and other wounds.

-Q mansion-

"Elizabeth?" monica asked shocked when the woman entered the living room. "I didn't think Edward would really get you to… I mean talk you into.. well. Wow! You're actually here. I didn't even have a room prepared for you." Monica stood from the couch and took a step toward her daughter-in-law .

"It was a snap decision actually. I was just so mad at Sonny when Edward came in. I can just go back home if it is an inconvenience. I still have guards at the penthouse." Saying 'penthouse' brought back all the memories of the day Jason was taken. Milo going to tell her that he was gone.

"it's nothing of the sort, my dear" Edward chimed in from behind her. This place is big enough to house you and your boys. Lulu's old room is still open."

"Edward! You can't really expect her to sleep in that room! John Zacharra stayed there with Lulu. The last thing she needs is to be reminded of jason's enemies in her own room. Not to mention I want to burn that bedding." She shuddered at the thought.

"Emily's room hasn't been touched since…" but his words caught up with him. He really couldn't bear the thought of anything being misplaced in that room.

"I could never stay in emily's room. I miss her too much." Elizabeth added softly. She was beginning to regret her impulsive decision.

"I think I have a great idea. What about Jason's old room? No one has used that room in years. You can redecorate. Well you would have to with that room." Monica added with a chuckle. Even as a Quartermaine Jason had not been one for material possessions.

"really? I think I would like that."

"Oh yeah, and there are empty rooms near it that we can use for play rooms and bed rooms for the boys."

"You don't have to do all of that."

"You have given me my family back, it is the least I can do."

"Ok" Liz added with a smile. This might turn out to be a good thing. She could learn more about Jason Q, she wondered how different he was from Jason Morgan.

- - -

Milo dropped off the last box of her things over an hour ago and yet she stil hadn't touched a single one. The boy's rooms she had unpacked and had ready when daycare was over. It had been a long day. Getting up early to see the headline, agreeing to live with the Q's and packing and unpacking all day. Thinking of the boys it was already 4pm she needed to go and pick them up and explain why they wouldn't be living in Jason's house anymore.

- - - -


	15. Chapter 15

[b]Chapter 15 [/b]

Elizabeth tucked Cameron's shirt in for the fourth time, and refocused her attention on his shoes. While she was tying them he un-tucked his shirt, yet again. He had been all riled up after daycare and having the new house sprung on him.

"Now Cameron, you promise to be good for me?" Liz asked, looking her son right in his big brown eyes.

"Yes, mommy," he replied as he haphazardly tucked his shirt back in.

"Are you mocking me, Cameron?" She asked jokingly. She hadn't really seen her little boy smile since Jason disappeared and it was killing her inside.

Confused, he cocked his head slightly to the left and gave him mother an inquisitive look, "what's mocking?"

"It's like making fun of someone." She answered.

"OH.....well, then yes mommy." He said with a grin on his face.

"Cameron Webber!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she reached for her son and and began tickling him to the ground, delighting in watching her son laugh and squirm beneath her hands.

"Stop.. mommy stop..." Cameron says through his fits of laughter. Elizabeth released her son and allowed him to get up and notices him looking past her.

"it's just grandma Monica. " He says and points at the open doorway.

"Grandma Monica, huh?" Liz asks as she looks from Monica to her son, noticing the smile on the other woman's face.

Cam scrunced up his face in confusion and asked. "Isn't Jason my daddy now?"

"Yes." Liz' eyes began to fill with tears at the mention of Jason being his dad. After everything, her son was still so loving and so open to others. Honestly it shocked her; she thought for sure she had jaded him beyond repair. Maybe it was Jason, he was the only person who made her feel alive and willing, maybe he did the same for her boys.

"Then, she is my grandma, right?" He said more confidently but with a slight bit of confusion still in his eyes.

"That's right, buddy." Monica answered from the doorway ,tears in her eyes. "Are you ready for dinner?" She asks them, taking Cameron's hand in hers as they walk out of the room.

- -

Jason lay still, pretending to still be asleep. Whatever they had given him for his leg was really helping. He knew he wasn't strong enough to escape yet but maybe he could get out, see where he was being held, anything to help him get home to his family.

Knock knock

"You up?" Someone called from the other side of the door.

Hesitating for a moment, Jason pondered what to do. Should he reply and admit that he was awake? He didn't recognize the voice and yet it sounded very familiar.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey! You up?" The voice was much louder this time.

Taking a deep breath, "Yeah," he answered. It wouldn't hurt to get a feel for the guard since he was awake.

"Good . I'm coming in. Stay in bed and whatever you do, don't get up." A guard entered the room. His face was badly beaten and Jason realized this was the guard who had entered the room alone on his first day in captivity. His mind was racing, was he here to exact his revenge?

The guard set something down on the dresser while picking up other medical supplies. He made the object very clear to Jason while trying to shield it from the camera in the room. Then he made his way over to Jason.

"This might sting, but I need to remove the bandage and it's going to rip out some hair. Feel free to [b] scream [/b]." He emphasized the last word as if asking him to scream.

"Ready? One. Two. Three."

RIP

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jason screamed in pain.

"2am, tomorrow." The guard whispered with his back to the camera.

"AHHHHHH!" Jason continued to scream a moment longer to make it look real then allowed the other man to dress his wound. He watched the man intently as he worked. He didn't know why, but for some reason the guards were going to help him get out. 2am tomorrow… he couldn't wait.

- - -

"A toast to many family dinners to come." Edward raised his glass to toast the others at the table.

"Here, here" toasted Monica.

Tracey's mumbled and fortunately was unheard by everyone, but she did raise her glass in a toast.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Edward asked when he noticed Elizabeth did not raise her cup.

She hesitated for a moment before answering. "I just.... don't think I should be drinking wine right now." She immediately noticed all the other adults at the table looked in her direction and was uncomfortable with the attention.

"Oh?" He asked, wide eyed and brows raised in aniticipation of what he hoped was the only reason for such a comment.

"I think I might be pregnant." She blurted out and then regretted it instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

Marcello sat outside the room with Antonio, neither guard saying anything after the last of many fights over the man behind the door. Antonio turned as if to talk, but closed his mouth and returned his gaze to the far wall.

Jimmy came sauntering around the corner, his jaw dropping when he noticed both guards. "Why are you here?"

"[b]We[/b] are on duty tonight. Why my I ask are [b]you[/b] here?" Marcello asked, jumping to his feet and staring down Jimmy.

"Well…." Antonio began.

Marcello turned toward Antonio and narrowed his eyes, "Antonio, what did you do?"

"I thought you would like the night off. You have more important things to do tonight." He said with a straight face.

Marcello didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't the way things were 'supposed' to be for the night. "You know the boss gets really pissy when things are not exactly like they are supposed to be," he said in annoyance.

Antonio rolled his eyes and replied, "Come on man. No need to worry. It's the night shift, I mean really. Go home to your wife and celebrate. It's not every day you get to be married for 15 years." He grinned at the guard.

Marcello sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Go on get out of here."

Jimmy was outraged at the revelation. He didn't [i]have[/i] to pull a double shift. "Don't I get a say in this?" He asked.

Both guards turned to face him. "NO!" They yelled in unison.

Marcello began to walk down the hallway, then turned back, "Thanks Antonio, I owe you one."

Hours later

Jimmy went in to check on Jason around 2am, just as he did every night shift. He bent over to pick up his used supplies when WHAM, Antonio knocked him out. Turning to Jason, he nodded in the direction of the gun he left the day before. "Take it and go," he instructed.

Jason lept to his feet and as quickly as possible, ran from his cell. He turned back only for a moment when he heard a gunshot, realizing that the guard had shot himself to make the story of his escape believable.

While trying to move quickly Jason also tried to take note of his surroundings. The smell of salt water was intense. He had to be near the ocean or even right on the ocean. Then he saw a window across the room. He knew he shouldn't risk crossing the room and exposing himself, but his leg was quickly losing strength. He decided figuring out where he was might be enough for this first trip out of his room.

Making up his mind, he quickly made his way across the room to the far window. With every step, his leg was getting weaker and weaker and he knew it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to stand. With one glance out the window, he knew where he was. The light was like no other place on earth, not to mention the architecture. He was in Italy. His thoughts drifted to Elizabeth and the trip they almost took; his energy was renewed, his leg was no longer a factor. Tearing his gaze from the window, he began searching for an exit.

Then he heard the distinct sound of a gun cocking behind him. [i]CLICK[/i] "Don't move!"

That voice. He knew that voice… but who was it?

"I said, don't move."

Oh sh*t, that was Claudia Zacchara. He turned to face his captor. "What do you want with me Claudia?" He asked with a steely glare.

She smiled evilly at him before replying, "Only what every woman wants, Jason Morgan's body." Her evil laughed filled the room and was the last thing he heard before the darkness came from someone knocking him out from behind.

--

Elizabeth, instantly filled with dread at her hasty announcement, meekly continued. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out… I just...."

Edward paid no attention, his mind spinning with the possibilities and his ego doubling. "Another Quartermaine… Thanks be to God. I knew eventually something good had to happen to us."

Monica's face radiated happiness at the thought of another grandchild. "Are you sure?" She asked with hopeful tears gathering in her eyes.

Tracey spit out the drink in her mouth. "WHAT!?"

Jake giggled at Tracey and continued tossing food off his plate onto the table.

Cameron's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his mother. "But mommy, I don't want another brother,'" he whined as he started to cry.

"I've been feeling dizzy and light-headed… But, I haven't even taken the test yet." Elizabeth admitted to Monica, the only person who seemed to be paying her any attention.

"Why, of course you are!" Edward boasted cheerfully. "You're a Quartermaine now. Before long there will be 5-6 little ones running around this place." He declared.

Monica looked at Elizabeth with soft, warm eyes and calmly spoke. "I could set up an appointment, even go with you, if you'd like…" Monica offered.

Tracey, finally over the shock of the announcement, added snidely. "Oh save me from the pregnant act! Didn't the family suffer enough with Carly and AJ?"

Edward glared at Tracey and Elizabeth suddenly understood where Jason Morgan got that 'death glare'. "Oh shut up Tracey," he bellowed.

Cameron started to cry louder as he was feeling ignored by all the adults at the table which only caused baby Jake to begin crying as well.

Elizabeth turned her attention to her two now wailing boys. "Cameron, it's ok. Please stop crying. I'm still going to play with you and spend time with you." She explained as she sat down so she was at his level and held his hand.

Monica reached over for baby Jake to try and ease his crying.

Cameron looked deep into his mother's eyes and pleaded. "Send it back mom! Send the baby back!"

"Cam, you know I can't do that. What if you had a little sister instead of a brother?" She asked, hoping this might make it a more appealing thought for her little boy.

Cameron stopped crying immediately to ponder her question. "Okay," he replied as he nonchalantly went back to eating his food.

Edward and Tracey continued to bicker, both becoming red in the face. Edward suddenly pushed away from the table, slamming the chair to the ground. "Of all the… Tracey Quartermaine, you will either stop this NOW or you will no longer live in this house!" He yelled.

"I'm only looking out for ELQ. How do we _really _know if the baby is Jason's anyway?" She asked as she looked over at Elizabeth.

Jake quieted out of sheer terror at Edward's beet red face and over the top volume.

"[i][b]If[/i][/b] I am pregnant, and it is a girl, I'd like to name her Emily?" Elizabeth asked more than stated, knowing that it would bring all the attention back to herself and stop the petty argument.

Monica's face erupted in a beaming smile as she looked at Elizabeth. "Oh Elizabeth, that would make us so happy. I'm sure Emily would have been so happy to have her niece named after her."

Edward's beet red face immediately turned to one of joy. "Why of course my dear! That would just be perfect. Emily would bring the family together again."

Alice poked her head into the room. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but there is someone here to see Mrs. Elizabeth."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked in shock. Who even knew that she was living at the Q mansion?

"Me," replied Lucky as he skirted around Alice into the dining room. "And I guess congratulations are in order." He added while rolling his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

[b]Chapter 17[/b]

Jason awoke in his room, grogginess still heavy within him and assaulted by an incredibly annoying headache. He closed his eyes and reopened them as they were taking a moment to focus.

"Welcome back, we've been waiting for you to wake up."

"I know where I am now Claudia, it won't be long until I get out." Jason growled in reply, staring at her with eyes full of fiery determination.

"Oh?" She asked with laughter in her voice. "Maybe you should watch my little video from earlier this morning."

Jason suddenly noticed the small TV that had been added to the room.

A screeching noise was heard and the TV began to glow, indicating to everyone it had come to life. Claudia then pressed a button on the small remote she was carrying and instantly the screen displayed the familiar scenery of General Hospital. Elizabeth and Monica were coming down the stairs to the Nurse's Hub. Dr. Kelly Lee turned toward the women as they approached. "Are you ladies ready?" She asked.

"Yes," they both replied excitedly.

Now in the examination room, Kelly turned on the machine beside the bed. Jason recognized instantly it was an ultra sound machine by the gel she placed on Elizabeth's belly. Kelly froze the screen and marked the photo, head, arms, legs, and body. The camera then zoomed in on the picture. That was his baby.

"Congrat…" the video was turned off before Kelly could finish her sentence.

Claudia smirked at the emotion she saw ever so briefly flash across the enforcer's eyes. "Did you like that? Personally I think this next part is my favorite." Claudia taunted.

Instantly the video started again showing the penthouse and a man walking around dressed in all black. He was stooping down under the desk in the front room then the camera shifted angles to reveal a bomb that was being placed under the desk. Then the screen began flashing to other rooms in the penthouse and the other bombs within it.

Claudia stood from the stool where she had been sitting and walked over to the TV to turn it off. Motioning for Jimmy to wheel it out of the room. "So you see Jason, I get what I want. If you even [i]_think[/i]_ about escaping, BOOM!" With that she left the room, her evil laughter echoing behind long after she was gone.

As Claudia returned to her office, she noticed her phone was vibrating on the desk.

"Hello?" she answered in annoyance.

"Yes, he bought the whole bit. Just like I said he would." She answered. "Now, do you know where the girl and her brats are staying?"

"Great job Spencer. Soon we will both have what we want, I'll get Morgan and you get your family.

Marcello entered Jason's room with pity in his eyes. For the last 2 weeks the routine hadn't changed. He walked in with breakfast only to take the untouched tray from dinner. He knew Antonio did the same at lunch and Jimmy at dinner. Jason had lost weight and no longer looked like the man they brought in all that time ago. He wasn't even trying to get out anymore, hell he wasn't even trying to get up anymore. He had become a shell.

"You need to eat something Morgan, if not for yourself for your family."

Jason offered no reply. He didn't even turn to look at the guard.

"Didn't you hear him you filth? Are you too good to even look at us now?" Jimmy slapped Jason and offered a few punches to his chest. Marcello stood shocked behind him, watching the life pour out of the man in front of him.

Antonio burst into the room stopping Jimmy's attack. "Leave him alone man, can't you see he's weak?"

Claudia entered behind the guard, "Why? Do you admire the man? Is he someone you look up to Antonio?" laughing at herself for being so clever. She knew the two elder guards were having a hard time with Mr. Morgan

"I just don't think anyone deserves to be kicked when they are down." Antonio remarked glaring at Claudia.

"Oh, this after you let his out of his room for me?"

Marcello's jaw dropped, Antonio had helped plan the farce of an escape?

Claudia picked up on the dissention between her two senior guards and left the room with a smile.

Marcello stormed out of the room followed immediately by Antonio.

"I cant' believe you… that's why you really wanted me to leave that night! Isn't it? For the first time in my life Antonio, I'm ashamed to call you my baby brother."

"Marcello you don't understand… Clare is pregnant. I needed the money." Marcello turned away in disgust.

"The job we do isn't pretty Antonio, but we had a code. A set of standards we lived by, it was all that separate us… and them."

"Marcello, will you just listen to me?" Antonio begged grabbing his brother's arm forcing him to face him.

"Save your breath Antonio, you've shamed yourself enough." Pulling away from his brother's hold Marcello continued out of the warehouse.


End file.
